


Naughty

by ratbyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boom there it is, Choking, Degradation, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, F/F, Fem!NCT, Flashing, Humiliation kink, Lesbian Sex, Master/Sub, Non-Idol AU, Oh, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Sub Lee Taeyong, Tit Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, and does something wild to work her up okay, fem nct, femct, i guess??, i think thats all, idk what else to warn, its pretty filthy honestly pure filthy lesbian sex this time, mild asphyxiation, oh wait i forgot, okay i couldnt remember the word but, please be warned if you dont like any of that dont read it, pool volleyball where taeyong has a wardrobe malfunction, pussy slapping, sensing a pattern here but HEY JOHNNY'S NOT MY MAIN CHARACTER HOW WEIRD, slight mommy kink, taeyong likes being humiliated by yuta, taeyong nipple piercings, theres a lot in here, this is more riddled with sexual tension than anything okay bye, two words: tiddies and volleyball, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbyun/pseuds/ratbyun
Summary: Yuta’s missing nearly every shot, to her annoyance. Johnny has to recover for her, but the three of them are losing against the two other girls continually even with Mark being a dumb klutz and Taeyong’s wardrobe malfunction. Yuta can’t say she’s surprised because the two always were way too into the game, but it’s annoying all the same.“Distracted, Yuta?”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, lesbian yutae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m losing my mind so here’s some overly possessive, dom, and sexy yutae?? Also I know nothing about volleyball just assume when you hit the ball and the other person misses you get a point??? i don’t know dude…..just…. tiddies out pool volleyball and consensual degradation

Yuta and Taeyong have been friends for a while. Like a long ass time. According to Yuta, it’s been ‘too fuckin long’ so nobody was even half surprised when they started dating except for the fact that Yuta actually settled down for once. Yuta coddled and nurtured Taeyong because it’s what she’s always wanted. Taeyong made Yuta feel special. Taeyong was her baby. They were a match made in heaven, so to speak.

Taeyong had very small fears and no boundaries whatsoever, but Yuta had a habit of being coldhearted and possessive and Taeyong was more than happy to be with her because of it. Yuta was usually the brave one, fearing not to bare skin whatsoever, so she was usually the one practically naked at their pool volleyball games. She claimed it helped her move better, but everyone knew she just liked to feel sexy, which was perfectly fine with Taeyong. She could say it drove her crazy enough to confess to Yuta after a particularly revealing outfit at a party.

Yuta could honestly say she liked Taeyong wearing outfits that could easily combat her own so that she felt less in the spotlight, but she didn’t like this one bit.

In comparison to Yuta's black simple swimsuit, Taeyong wore the tiniest yellow bikini she thought she’d ever seen. Taeyong’s fresh pink hair made her almost impossible not to look at and while they were used to being around all the other girls, Yuta didn’t like the idea of anyone seeing her in that. She was pulled from her thoughts staring straight at her girlfriend’s tits through the fabric in both annoyance and arousal when a particularly large splash of water hit Yuta in the face from missing the volleyball yet again.

“You’re really off your game today.” Johnny snorts, nudging Yuta and she had to remind herself not to scowl.

“Sorry, I’m distracted I guess.” Yuta scoffs and takes the ball in her hands to get ready to serve. Johnny was dressed in a smaller suit than usual. Yuta thought on it, observing her maroon tube top and long braids trailing down her back. Mark didn’t seem to be as annoyed _or_ distracted by Johnny as Yuta was at her own girlfriend, so what was her problem? She loved seeing how sexy Taeyong was from across the net, but it was the fact that other people were around, and she felt like whatever Taeyong had on should be in the bedroom and never see the light of day. But of course, as a supportive girlfriend, she wasn’t going to tell Taeyong what to do, it just wasn’t her way, but she would continue to sulk in the corner of the pool while attempting to play volleyball with half a brain.

“You okay, baby?” Taeyong shouts cutely at her girlfriend, pouting and readjusting the straps of her top, revealing even more skin for a brief moment and Yuta thought she was going to combust from being so torn between horny and angry. Yuta takes a moment to breathe and focus on the ball heading her way.

“I’m fine!” Yuta shouts back, spiking the ball straight over to Mark who accidentally backhands it at Taeyong who bursts out into laughter at the ruined shot, causing Johnny to of course grab onto Yuta’s shoulder in a fit of laughter herself.

“Fuck!” Mark shouts, putting her face in her hands.

“What is wrong with you, baby?” Johnny doubles over and obviously Mark’s frustrated enough without the commentary.

“Oh my god that was terrible!” Taeyong shakes her head and grabs the ball, tossing it back over the net at Johnny. Yuta notices Taeyong fiddling with the back of her top, then readjusting her tits in the cups again and she recognizes a pattern starting. Each time Taeyong hits the ball or jumps up, she has to readjust her top and Yuta’s a bit confused. She swallows thickly at a particularly high jump where Taeyong’s entire underboobs are out. Yuta doesn’t say anything, but that doesn’t stop Johnny’s blabber mouth.

“Uh, Yong, your top.” Johnny shouts and thankfully nobody turns around to look at Yuta’s reaction. Taeyong sighs frustratedly and readjusts again.

“Oh god, Yeah, sorry. It’s new and I didn’t have time to get used to how it fits.” Taeyong says softly, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s been annoying me the entire time.”

“Yeah, that’s why I got this one, it kinda just stays where it needs to. Great for pool ball!” Mark snorts; her top looks nearly like a sports bra but a bit smaller and it’s green with frills on the bottom. Yuta kind of wishes Taeyong was in something like that. She sighs, pushing her thoughts away and trying to keep her focus on the game. Johnny hands Yuta the ball and she gets ready to serve, hitting it straight to Mark who in turn, in a very Mark fashion, runs backwards in the water straight into Taeyong who yelps playfully and falls partially into the water.

“Shit! Sorry! I’m really fucking this game up for you huh?” Mark laughs and apologizes again.

“No! Promise you’re not! It’s just this top is giving me hell.” Taeyong stands up again with a wide grin, reaching behind herself and Yuta sees what’s close to a nip-slip on her front end and Taeyong’s top seems to have come untied.

“Oh shit, sorry, I swear I didn’t touch it!” Mark comments and Yuta snarls at that, but she can’t be mad at Mark because obviously she saw that Taeyong’s top did that all on it’s own. She makes a mental note to ask if she can trash it later.

“You can just take it off, it’s just us.” Jaehyun comments from beside Johnny and everyone else seems to agree. Yuta feels a fire burning in the pit of her stomach because as much as she’d like to see Taeyong’s tits on display, something about everyone seeing her girlfriend topless doesn’t sit entirely right with her even though it should be fine considering they’ve all seen each other naked so many times. She feels the need to offer another solution for her girlfriend’s (mostly her own) comfort.

“You can put mine on. I’ll go free.” Yuta speaks with firmness and she hears Johnny snort.

“Jealous.” Johnny speaks under her breath as she goes to serve again and Yuta grumbles to herself.

“No, I’m fine for now, I’ll try to keep it on.” Taeyong gets herself situated again and gets ready to hit the ball yet again. They get a decent volley going, from Johnny to Taeyong to Jaehyun to Mark to Yuta and back to Taeyong, who dives to hit, falls in the water, and comes back up with her arms over her chest again and the top loosely hanging around her neck. Taeyong is laughing but Yuta is not.

“Still struggling?” Johnny shakes her head and spikes the ball straight at Mark to give Taeyong yet another break to fix her top yet again.

“Keep going!” Taeyong shouts and everyone is obviously avoiding hitting the ball back to Taeyong, but Jaehyun volleys it straight to her by accident and gasps when Taeyong jumps straight up, tits out, and hits the ball straight to Johnny, who misses and earns a point for she and Mark’s team.

Taeyong doesn’t fix her top this time.

“Oh fuck, I am so sorry.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen and Yuta’s entire stomach drops when Taeyong just shucks the top out of the pool and shrugs.

“Nah don’t worry, this game is just getting good and I’m tired of a stupid swimsuit getting in the way.” Taeyong giggles softly and looks dead into Yuta’s eyes, somewhere between making sure it was okay and confirming that her girlfriend was looking at her.

Johnny whoops and hollers, which obviously bothers Yuta and Mark’s eyes go wide when she looks over and sees her friend very clearly topless and responds with her usual ‘okaaaay!’

If Mark and Johnny weren’t a thing they’d seriously be risking getting pummeled just for their commentary.

Taeyong’s laughing, seemingly shameless that she’s got her tits on display for everyone. Yuta doesn’t quite realize that Taeyong only cares that she’s the one looking at her. Yuta sees her single nipple piercing sparkle in the sun and her skin goes cold. She shouldn’t be so affected considering she’d seen Taeyong naked so often, but something about her girlfriend being so easily topless in the pool made her legs weak and a heat pool in her lower belly. Taeyong is so hot it makes her sick.

They keep trying to play ball and Yuta’s missing nearly every shot, to her annoyance. Johnny has to recover for her, but the three of them are losing against the two other girls continually even with Mark being a dumb klutz and Taeyong’s wardrobe malfunction. Yuta can’t say she’s surprised because the two always were way too into the game, but it’s annoying all the same.

“Distracted, Yuta?” Johnny snickers and nudges her. She snaps, taking the ball straight from Johnny and serving it to her girlfriend and she swears she sees heaven when Taeyong jumps up and her tits bounce so prettily she can feel her clit throb in her own bikini bottoms. She lands carefully and Yuta volleys the ball back to her. Taeyong misses, giggling and not at all upset she’d let her girlfriend get a point for their team.

“Good job, babe!” Taeyong grins and hands Mark the ball. Yuta swears Taeyong bounced in her place knowing Yuta would stare at her chest. Deep down, Yuta knew nobody else cared or was looking, but the fact that Taeyong did that in front of everyone made her blood boil even though she could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Mark spiked the ball straight to Johnny and she misses, splashing Yuta in the face yet again and she sighs, trying to calm down. Competition always got the best of her, but this was a whole new feeling.

“Break!” Jaehyun shouts and grabs the ball for herself. “I want a drink.” Johnny whoops loudly again and makes her own way out of the pool, but not without passing Yuta and annoying her more.

“Jaehyun’s not the only one thirsty.”

“Shut the fuck up, Suh.” Yuta almost punches her, but she just rolls her eyes and makes her way to the side of the pool to get out. She sees Taeyong in the corner of the pool, reapplying sunscreen and this time covering her entire chest, but not without catching Yuta’s glare with a wink as she runs her hands over her breasts eagerly. It’s much too seductive to just be putting on sunblock. Yuta’s face goes hot and she goes to get herself another drink to cool down. Yuta supposes Taeyong’s now fully covered in sunscreen because she makes her way over. Taeyong wraps her arms around Yuta’s thin waist from behind, kissing her shoulder.

“Mm, you were so hot out there.” Taeyong comments, pressing her chest to Yuta’s back. Yuta swears she can feel the hardened nipples against her skin, and it sends a chill down her back. Yuta’s got to say something because while she’s sure she’s very wet and not from the pool water, she hates that everyone gets to see her girlfriend’s perfect tits on display when they’re _hers_ to admire.

“You like showing off huh?” Yuta speaks lowly, taking a huge sip of her mixed drink and trying her hardest not to come off as pissed as she feels. Taeyong pouts softly.

“Only for you, _master_.” The word nearly makes Yuta’s eyes roll back. Taeyong does a full 180 and giggles, patting Yuta’s ass before taking a hard squeeze of the flesh in her hand and thankfully there’s people around because Yuta would’ve pounced in an instant. She realizes after some thoughtful decoding that Taeyong was doing all of this on purpose. Yuta swallows thickly and remembers Taeyong’s confession from a few nights before and wonders how the hell she’d forgotten.

_“I want to see how far I can push you sometimes, but I’m scared to go too far. I like it when you remind me I’m yours.” Taeyong confessed behind burning cheeks and naughty pillowtalk after an unbelievable round of giving sloppy head. “And I liked it when you called me those things..” It amused Yuta to know that the degradation wasn’t nearly too far, and she was sure to keep it as a mental note for later._

Yuta just didn’t think she’d do it like this. She clears her throat and checks around to see that nobody was in earshot of hearing her.

“ _Slut_.” Yuta growls and Taeyong gasps quietly. “You liked working me up like that, didn’t you?” Yuta scoffs playfully, but now it feels more natural and she’s come to terms that this was all just to rile her up for punishment.

“Too far?” Taeyong speaks between a moan and whisper and Yuta’s heat pools between her legs even more if at all possible. “I’m sorry master. I won’t do it again.”

“We still have a game to finish, so I guess you’ll have to keep being a little whore.” Yuta grumbles quietly and her head feels fuzzy. She’s trying to keep her composure but Taeyong’s hands sneak their way up and soothe right over Yuta’s lower abdomen, one of her sweet spots and she swears if her friends weren’t around she’d make the girl pay. Taeyong whines and pulls away, but Yuta turns around and pulls her close again, chest to chest and she makes sure nobody’s looking when she reaches up and tweaks her pierced nipple. Taeyong holds back whatever noise is threatening to come out. Yuta’s pulled back into reality when she hears a splash and lets go of Taeyong’s nipple reluctantly.

“ _We’re winning, we’re winning, yeah yeah, we’re winning_!” Mark sing-songs as she gets back into the pool. Yuta pulls away from Taeyong, who in turn lets out a small whine.

“We have a game to get back to.” Yuta speaks sternly and Taeyong nods with ease.

“Yes, master.” She responds, taking the sunglasses from the top of her head and puts them on in what Yuta can only assume is an attempt to cover the extreme blush on her face and her blown out pupils.

“Cooled off, Yuta?” Johnny teases, raising a brow and Yuta only smirks in response. Now that she’s found reasoning from Taeyong, she feels much better and more in control, so she’s more than happy to watch Taeyong flail around topless for her own entertainment. Yuta spikes the ball directly at the girl who misses and has the prettiest pout on her face with the glistening water on her chest from being splashed. Yuta rather enjoys the game now.

“Come on we gotta win!” Mark playfully scolds Taeyong and claps her hands together. She grabs the ball herself, tossing it to Johnny. Johnny glances over at Taeyong and then over to Yuta with something dangerous in her eye. The latter gives her a raised brow. Johnny quickly pulls down her top and spikes the ball at Mark, who fumbles before missing because she’s staring wide eyed at her girlfriend’s bare chest.

“Oh shi-“ Mark suddenly loses all ability to speak, nearly foaming at the mouth as Johnny obviously took her by surprise.

“J-Johnny!” Taeyong sputters and covers her eyes. Yuta scoffs, as if she had any right to comment.

“Oh damn, fuck dude.” Mark grumbles in defeat, shaking her head and Johnny’s laughing loud as ever. “You can’t do that!”

“I can do whatever I want, baby.” Johnny practically purrs and Jaehyun makes fake gagging noises beside her.

Yuta almost feels like she’s being mocked, but she can’t be half mad because they decided before the game started that the losers would buy the pizza and now that the winning team is suddenly a flustered mess, it feels like they might win this thing after all.

“Jesus Christ if I’d known we were having a nudist volleyball game i’d have sat this one out.” Jaehyun pipes up.

“Liar!” Johnny grins and readjusts her top to cover up again. Everyone knows she’s joking because there’s no way Jaehyun would ever sit out in playing volleyball. She’s much too competitive. Yuta puts everyone’s heads back on straight when she clears her throat.

“We’re at 11 and 10. Whoever makes it to 13 first wins.” She takes a breath, seeing Taeyong grab the ball with a vengeance, bouncing in place to hopefully distract Yuta, but all she gets is a smirk in return as Taeyong bashfully hits the ball to her, who easily reacts and hits it toward Mark who is clearly still trying to recover with red staining her cheeks. Mark hits it back to Johnny and Johnny quickly spikes the ball back down, and Taeyong is too busy staring at Yuta to hit it.

“12 and 10.” Yuta reminds them and even though Taeyong’s eyes are covered, she knows they’re not breaking contact.

“Shit shit shit!” Mark grumbles and tries to serve again, hitting to Jaehyun and volleying back a few times because Taeyong’s not at all helpful but after one particularly nice hit, Yuta jumps and hits the ball so hard it hurts her hand and Taeyong obviously misses.

“Oh, fuck did we just fucking win?” Johnny laughs, obviously shocked and Jaehyun’s cheering by herself, bouncing in her place and goes to high five both players. Yuta meets her hand, but her eyes are still on Taeyong, who looks so dazed, confused, and pouty.

“Shit I can’t believe we lost.” Mark grumbles, shaking her head and making her way under the net to congratulate her girlfriend.

“You did a good job baby.” Johnny grins, wrapping her girlfriend in her arms and Mark’s obviously groaning.

“It’s your fault we lost, asshole.” Yuta hears from behind her as she makes her own way under the net to her own girlfriend, who is glistening in the sun and she genuinely cannot take it anymore. Taeyong wraps her arms around Yuta’s neck and pulls her girlfriend close.

“Bathroom?” Yuta asks, voice low as she kisses Taeyong’s temple. Taeyong sets her sunglasses on the side of the pool and her pupils are blown wide with arousal, much to Yuta’s excitement

“Please.” Taeyong purrs, whimpering as Yuta picks her up out of the water and sets her gently on the concrete.

Taeyong trails behind Yuta as they make their way through Johnny’s house, a wide eyed Doyoung seeing them move past her quickly before she’s muttering an _I don’t want to know._

Yuta slams the door shut behind them and locks it, pushing Taeyong against the sink, earning a whimper from the older girl. “Little fucking slut.” Yuta scowls, giving Taeyong’s nipple a twist. “Showing off in front of everyone.” She scoffs.

“I didn’t want to make you angry, master.” Taeyong practically purrs. “Let me make it up to you.” She wastes no time before sliding her hand between the two of them straight into Yuta’s bikini bottoms and almost gasps at the feeling. Yuta’s slick, dripping wet and her knees wobble when Taeyong’s fingers slide easily over her clit in quick motions.

“You’re a brave little whore aren’t you?” Yuta spits, panting softly because she’s finally getting relieved after being worked up for so long. “Touching my pussy without permission.”

“Yes.” The other girl pants. Yuta slides her hand up between them, ghosting over Taeyong’s pert nipples before wrapping her fingers loosely around her throat. Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut when Yuta squeezes her neck hard, but cautious and careful and Yuta swears she could come on the spot. “W-wanna taste you. P-please.” Taeyong whines and Yuta feels like she could black out with Taeyong’s fumbling fingers working vigorously at her clit from the angle she has on her.

“All this to get ruined in a bathroom?” Yuta scoffs, trying to keep her cool and remain in character. Yuta pulls away and shakes her head in faux disgust. Taeyong seemed to be loving it. “You want to get fucked stupid?”

“Yes please.” Taeyong nods, Yuta’s hand still wrapped around her throat. Yuta pulls Taeyong forward by her skin, guiding her to kneel on the ground before letting go. Taeyong’s hands are shaking as she tugs Yuta’s bottoms down her legs and Yuta nearly falls as she leans on the bathroom door with a thump.

Taeyong wastes no time spreading Yuta’s legs with her hands and diving her tongue straight at Yuta’s core. “Fuck.” Yuta pants, grabbing at Taeyong’s pink locks and feeling her tongue slide along her folds eagerly. Even though Yuta was always in charge, it still took her by surprise how strong Taeyong was; gripping her thighs so harshly they could leave bruises. Taeyong slides Yuta’s legs apart effortlessly and pulls away just to slick her fingers up with spit.

Yuta wasn’t expecting to be the one to get fucked silly, but she’d been horny, half naked, and staring at her girlfriend topless for an hour and a half. Taeyong sucks on two of her fingers briefly before guiding them back between Yuta’s legs and slipping them inside, curling them forward. “Wanted your pussy so bad, _Mommy_.” Yuta’s knees buckle, eyes rolling back and Taeyong attaches her mouth back to her clit. Taeyong whines at how slick she is, arousal heavy on her tongue and Yuta’s got chills running down her back.

Yuta’s struggling to respond, but finally manages to speak. “That whole show to fuck me? Bad girl.” She grips Taeyong’s hair a little harder, making her moan at the tinge of pain.

“Say it again.” Taeyong pants, breaking only briefly to speak because she can feel Yuta clenching around her fingers, clit throbbing in her mouth.

“Bad fucking girl.” Yuta speaks through breaths and tries to hold off, but her orgasm crashes through her and she’s practically doubling over and squeezing her legs around Taeyong’s head. Yuta’s so wet and when she comes, Taeyong’s chin is sticky and glistening, but she licks Yuta clean with no issues and sucks on her fingers after slipping them out of her girlfriend. “Holy shit.” Yuta pants, leaning back against the door as she sees her girlfriend’s tongue swirling around the digits previously inside of her.

“Remind me to go around topless more.” Taeyong jokes, standing and leaning against the counter with a pretty grin. That makes Yuta snap back into reality, narrowing her eyes because _never_ fucking _again._

Yuta steps forward and grabs her by the throat again, making Taeyong gasp for air this time and set her hands on the counter to balance, but definitely not hurting her. “You even think about it and I’ll ruin you.”

“You promise?” Taeyong bites her lip. She’s never been this flip mouth before, and Yuta can’t decide if she hates it or fucking loves it.

Yuta releases her throat and pulls Taeyong’s bottoms off with a vengeance before tossing them to the floor and finally attaching her lips to Taeyong’s. She tastes herself on her tongue. Yuta picks Taeyong up and sets her on the counter. It’s a hot needy kiss, exactly how Taeyong likes as Yuta slots her hips between Taeyong’s thighs. Yuta can tell Taeyong is aching to be touched, but she doesn’t beg, just waits for what’s to come. It’s euphoric when Yuta drags her fingers through her folds to collect the wetness and slides two digits in with ease.

“You’re so fucking wet, Yong. Such a mess.” Taeyong sighs loudly, breaking the kiss when Yuta curls her fingers forward repeatedly at her spot, the slick sounds filling the air around them. Taeyong yelps when Yuta’s thumbing over her clit that’s swollen and throbbing.

“Fuck, so good, so good Yuta.” She whimpers, stomach clenching and whining loudly. She doesn’t even care who can hear her. It’s been such a fantasy of hers to work Yuta up in public like that just to get ruined, it almost doesn’t feel real.

Yuta feels like she can’t breathe, only able to focus on pressing Taeyong’s buttons and make her come quick and hard. Taeyong’s got her arms around Yuta’s back, grasping and clawing at her skin and Yuta fucking loves it. “My little whore, trying to let everyone know how good I fuck you, huh? I haven’t even gotten my mouth on you yet. You’re gonna come so fast, huh? Around Mommy’s fingers?”

Taeyong gasps for air, eyes screwed shut because “Yes I’m gonna come, Mommy! Gonna come from just your fingers! Feels so good!” Taeyong whimpers, clenches hard, and comes without warning, her hole fluttering around the digits and burying her head into Yuta’s neck. Yuta barely registers the _hit me_ she hears come from Taeyong’s mouth against her skin.

“What was that, baby?” Because Yuta’s sure she hasn’t heard her right.

“Please hit me, tell me how bad I’ve been, please.” Taeyong whisper mumbles, head fuzzy and barely able to get the words out but Yuta hears her loud and clear. Yuta swallows, pulling her face back to look at her girlfriend who is completely fucked out and on the brink of tears.

Yuta takes in the sight and she swears she could come again herself. “You want me to hit you?” She asks and Taeyong nods furiously. Yuta slips her fingers out, dragging them up her slit and chuckling lowly. Taeyong scoots forward, spreading her legs wider and Yuta gets the hint.

Yuta lightly taps at her clit with her fingers flat and Taeyong moans loudly, biting her lip. Yuta can tell it’s not enough, so she hits harder, Taeyong whimpering again. Yuta pulls back her hands and slaps hard enough to make a wet smack. Taeyong half gasps and half cries. Yuta soothes her by bringing her fingers lightly back over her girlfriend’s clit to rub and Taeyong sighs of relief with her head tipped back. Yuta takes the opportunity to suck the pierced nipple into her mouth and bite lightly, just how Taeyong likes.

Someone’s definitely heard them by now, but they can’t bring themselves to care. Taeyong just keeps gasping and whining at the touches. Yuta doesn’t like the sound of that. Yuta pulls her face back and slaps Taeyong’s tits, one for each breast.

“Fuck!” Taeyong whines so loudly. Yuta slaps her pussy again even harder, right over her clit and she can tell Taeyong’s close. She’s humiliated and Yuta’s giving her exactly what she wants. “Gonna-gonna- fuck, do it again.”

And Yuta chuckles lowly, slapping her pussy harder and returns to rubbing her clit. She slaps Taeyong’s pierced tit hard enough to leave a mark and sucks the other in her mouth hard enough to make bruises. Taeyong fucking loves it, legs stuttering before she doubles over and pants into the crook of Yuta’s neck when she leans back up.

Yuta can feel the wetness covering the counter, partially soaking her hand and she realizes that Taeyong just squirted. She’s red faced and looks like she could cry any second and Yuta feels bad that she finds it hot. There’s liquid rushing down her thighs and she’s too out of it to notice.

“Oh, fuck baby, you’re making a mess.” Taeyong nearly sobs into her neck as she nods her head and Yuta can feel the tears marking her shoulder. She has half a mind to giggle, but she just kisses Taeyong’s cheek and pulls her head back to smile sweetly at her. “It’s okay babygirl, you did so well.” Taeyong smiles through her tears, nodding and wrapping her arms back around Yuta with a huge sigh.

“I’m sorry for making you angry.” Taeyong says quietly and this time Yuta has to laugh, but she’s cut off when Taeyong slides her hand back around her front and rubs directly at Yuta’s clit. She’s wet again and doesn’t even realize how turned on she is until Taeyong’s rubbing with intent and ready to make her come again.

“It-it’s okay.” Yuta chokes out, gasping and screwing her own eyes shut. She comes faster than she expects, but Taeyong’s quick to hold her up and make sure she’s not going to fall over before her head clears again. “Fuck, I love you.” Yuta laughs, shaking her head and Taeyong beams, hopping off the counter and lunging at her girlfriend for another tender kiss. She’s so happy and giddy. Yuta’s used to that.

“I love you too! So much, my sweet angel.” Taeyong grins and starts to clean her mess off the counter as Yuta comes back to earth. Yuta doesn’t get to see how red and embarrassed she is as she tries to clean with the chemicals under the counter. Yuta gets fully undressed and turns on the shower water because she knows Johnny won’t mind if they hop in to rinse off and if she does she won’t say anything.

Taeyong takes a breath and shakes her head when she’s finished and hops right in the shower with Yuta. She avoids getting the spray in her hair and wraps her arms around Yuta’s waist, who has a happy but tired glow on her. They rinse off and Taeyong personally towel dries her girlfriend with a smile and then herself before grabbing their swimsuits and setting them on the counter.

“Oh, you’re insane if you think you’re going out in just bottoms again.” Yuta scoffs. Suddenly her attitude is back, and it piques Taeyong’s interest.

“I’m not?” Taeyong blinks.

“Fuck no you’re not.” Yuta snorts, grabbing Taeyong’s bottoms and putting them on herself. “Go ahead, get dressed.” Yuta gestures to the suit she was wearing and Taeyong has this shy embarrassed pout on her face as she observes Yuta in the remains of her own swimsuit. “You’ve got a bruised nipple and handprint marks, probably not the most appropriate thing in the world.” Yuta shrugs, as if it isn't her fault. "Plus I literally don't think I can handle it."

“So, you’re going to go topless?” Taeyong blushes bright pink, then reluctantly puts on Yuta’s top and bottom.

“Now you’ve gotta watch me naked and see how it feels.” Yuta smirks as Taeyong gets dressed.

Taeyong doesn’t mind though, happily linking her arm with Yuta as they make their way out of the bathroom. Jaehyun’s the only one inside and she’s stuffing her face with finger sandwiches and scrolling through instagram. She steals a glance at them, noticing they’ve switched suits. Her ears get red even though she tries to hide it.

“Where is everyone?” Taeyong asks giddily as ever.

“They uh, all went outside.” Jaehyun clears her throat and stops accidentally stealing glances at Yuta’s tits but Taeyong minds much less than Yuta did.

Yuta shrugs and walks the two of them outside. Everyone’s silent and just looks at them for a moment, Johnny snickering quietly to herself. Taeyong’s top is tossed over the volleyball net almost like a flag and Yuta smirks because there’s no way in hell she’s letting that thing near Taeyong any time soon. Yuta’s not putting it on either, not after the stunt her girlfriend pulled.

“Have fun, Mommy?” Johnny asks loudly.

“Shut the fuck uuuuup dude!” Mark nudges her hard and Johnny can’t help but to cackle in her seat.

Yuta feels a pride bubble inside of her and with a newfound confidence of being in the spotlight herself, she shrugs a bit. “Absolutely.”

Taeyong is mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot to write it just kinda floOoOoOoOwWwWeddd eeeeee heheheh i hope you guys liked it and im sorry if its too much!! thank you all for reading i heart you :) <3


End file.
